I Saw a Man, Not a Machine
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Takes place from the minefield scene on in TERMINATOR SALVATION. Marcus Wright and Blair Williams.
1. You Think You're Human? I am Human

_* Just alittle Terminator Salvation fic about Marcus and Blair. READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Blair Williams led Marcus through the mine field, knowing there was no danger. After all, these were _magnetic, _landmines. And as far as she knew they weren't carrying any metal. She smiled, pushing her hair out of her face as she thought of her new-found friend. He was sweet, tough, and not to mention quite attractive. She then heard something that made her heart stop. The clank of metal, meeting metal.

She turned around and saw the metal was stuck to Marcus's leg. She went to go back for him when the land mine went off. She ran towards him once the explosion had subsided.

"Oh my god, Marcus!" She knelt beside him and examined his heavily bleeding wounds.

She ran to the base for help, hoping to God she wasn't too late.

Marcus Wright lay there, bloody and in pain, his breathing heavy, though he couldn't hear it over the blood rushing in his temples. He blinked, staring up at the sky and wondered, _where did Blair go? Had she left him? _He swallowed, his brow furrowed as he wondered why she would leave him. He had never felt such a connection to another person before.

But apparently, she didn't feel the same.

* * *

Blair was running through the base in search of Kate Connor, she would be able to help. She skidded to a halt finding her,

"Blair, what's wrong?" Kate asked curiously, noticing the distress etched across Blair's face.

"Marcus, a guy I met, part of the Resistance, a few miles back, he's hurt you need to help him!"

Within seconds a whole group was surrounded around Marcus, taking him into the base.

* * *

Marcus's vision was flickering. He could barely hear. But what he _did _hear, sounded similar to when you're under water, and someone says something from above.

"What do we got?" A woman asked quickly.

"He stepped on a landmine." Blair said, obviously trying to remain calm.

Blackness was collecting at the edges of Marcus's vision, and the last thing he saw before submitting himself to unconsciousness was the face of a woman who looked at him as though she were looking at a monster.

When he woke up, he felt himself hanging from something. He arms were raised above his head which he couldn't move, something was restricting him from doing so. He opened his eyes and saw the face of a man.

He heard voices but he swallowed and asked, "What have you done to me?"

They ignored this and the woman from before said, "It was a hybrid nervous system. One human cortex, one machine."

He spotted Blair and allowed himself to feel a small bit of relief. He asked her,

"Blair, what have they done?"

She looked extremely upset. She did not answer him, this worried him.

"Who built you?" The man asked.

Marcus didn't understand. He wasn't built. He was born. He decided to clarify this.

"My name is Marcus Wright."

The man looked taken aback, "You think you're human?"

Marcus still didn't understand, "I _am_ human."

The man looked completely perplexed and Marcus wondered why they thought he was something other than a human at all. The man stepped fowards and unhooked the chain that restricted his head. Marcus looked down.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw... metal. His insides were metal. Except his heart which was now beating at an astounding pace. He couldn't believe it. Refused to. He was a machine.

"NO!" He screamed. Agony clear in his voice, he tried to break free. He wanted to run. But he couldn't run away from himself.


	2. I Looked Into That Thing's Eyes

_* Still TERMINATOR SALVATION! I do not own Terminator trust me, if I did I'd be yelling, "YEAH BITCHES, I OWN YOU!" but I don't so... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

Marcus was hanging there. His head against his apparently mechanical chest, eyes closed, trying hard to understand all of this. _He had been born. And he had died. So why was he here now? _

_His inner eye skimmed over a memory, he saw the face of a woman he once knew to be Dr. Kogan._

_He was on death row. Dr. Serena Kogan offered him a paper. If he signed, he would donate his body to science. He recalled the deal which he'd made to sign the papers. A kiss. She was hesitant at first but agreed irritably. They broke apart, and staring into her eyes, he said,_

_"So that's what death tastes like." _

_She went to leave and he recalled watching her, her eyes filling with tears as she knew her fate. She was subcome to cancer. _

_He then remembered, lying on a table, a priest blessing his soul, and then having toxins pumped into his body... then a white light... and then... what felt like an eternity later, he woke up. _

"Marcus."

His head snapped up and he saw with great relief, Blair.

In a matter of seconds he was falling... falling... falling... CLANK!

He allowed a gasp of pain to escape his lips as the chain ended and he hit the ground. Blair looked down at him from above and leapt onto the chain, jumping off of it and landing stealthily on her feet.

She said not a word to him but opened her bag, and extracting a blowtorch. She watched the blue flame emerge from the metal tip and went to work tending to Marcus's wounds. If you could call it that, he was after all, a machine.

* * *

"I though I knew our enemy." John Connor admitted to Kate, "But that thing in there, it makes me feel like I know nothing."

This was true. He thought all terminators acted, looked, and knew they were machines. But Marcus? (No, not Marcus, _it,_ did not have a name.) he appeared human, acted human, and believed he _was_ human. He didn't understand.

He continued, "I looked into that thing's eyes, and it believes, absolutely believes, that it's human. It believes everything that it says. And it is telling me that Kyle Reese is in skynet."

* * *

Blair returned the torch to her bag and Marcus grabbed her by the neck. She looked fearfully into his honest, gray-blue eyes. He released her and stroking her hair he said with slight confusion,

"Thank you."

They stood a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Marcus admiring her beautiful dark eyes, that would never have believed he was a machine. He reached out to grasp her hand when an alarm went off. He wrenched the grill off of the vent in the wall, and gently pushed her in, in front of him.

"Get in." He whispered.

He got out and grabbed the grill off the ground, using it to block the bullets that went flying at him as Barnes and the others returned. He threw it down with a scream of agony and climbed into the vent after Blair. Before doing so, he saw Barnes raise... a rocket launcher?

"GET DOWN!" Marcus yelled to Blair and laid on top of her, willing to shield her with his own body. He knew he would've done it either way, machine or not.

The fire went over his body, filling the vent. He felt the heat, felt the burn, but it did not truely hurt him. The fire died down, and Marcus raised himself up slightly, looking down at Blair who was staring at him with a mix of fear and admiration.

"Let's move." Marcus said and took her by the hand, leading her down the vent.

He would protect her with every inch of his being if necessary because he had a feeling, deep inside, that he loved her, and he knew now what he was, what he had become, but he didn't care. He knew inside he was human, and he would damn well love Blair like one.


End file.
